Robot Animator
episodes |executive_producer = Seth MacFarlane Jim Carrey Matthew Broderick Drew Barrymore Jason Lee Mel Gibson Mike Myers |producer = Kara Vallow Sherry Gunther |runtime = 21–22 minutes |company = Don Bluth Digital Animation Character Builders Productions Fuzzy Door Productions Cartoon Network Studios Williams Street |distributor = Cartoon Network Warner Bros. Television |network = Cartoon Network |picture_format = 4:3 SDTV 16:9 HDTV |original_run = January 7, 2001 - present | = |audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 }} Voice cast Main cast Main and major recurring actors/writers are: *Jim Carrey *Matthew Broderick *Mel Gibson *Mike Myers *Jason Lee *Reese Witherspoon *Nicole Kidman *Leslie Mann *Jack Black *Will Smith *Chris Rock *Ewan McGregor *James Earl Jones *Ben Stiller *Owen Wilson *Steve Buscemi *Nathan Lane *Patton Oswalt *Andy Dick *Charlie Sheen *Dom DeLuise *David Spade *Robin Williams *Seth Rogen *Charles Nelson Reilly *Jonathan Winters *Rob Paulsen *James Woods *Rose McGowan *Freddy Rodriguez *Billy Crystal *Samuel L. Jackson *John Travolta *Stephen Hillenburg *Paul Tibbitt *Eric Goldberg *Alexandre Rockwell *Allison Anders *Matthew Senreich Celebrity guest stars Among those celebrity actors/writers who have contributed to this show are: *Bill Murray *John C. Reilly *Sylvester Stallone *Jack McBrayer *Steve Carell *Jennifer Tilly *Jeff Anderson *Danny Trejo *Cheech Marin *Sean Astin *Woody Allen *Ben Affleck *Matt Damon *Eugene Levy *Geoffrey Rush *Tom Kenny *Whoopi Goldberg *Kevin Bacon *Ed Helms *Jonah Hill *Michael Cera *Alex Borstein *Linda Cardellini *Max Charles *Kristin Chenoweth *Macaulay Culkin *Elizabeth Taylor *John Goodman *Rick Moranis *Alison Brie *Elizabeth Perkins *Rosie O'Donnell *Kyle MacLachlan *Alan Cumming *Keith David *Vicki Davis *Rosario Dawson *Kristen Wiig *Zac Efron *Dave Foley *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Jenny Slate *John A. Davis *Ginnifer Goodwin *Zachary Gordon *Jon Hamm *Neil Patrick Harris *David Hasselhoff *Alec Baldwin *Jon Heder *Allison Janney *Scarlett Johansson *Albert Brooks *Seth Green *Harry Shearer *Tom Kane *Don Knotts *Mila Kunis *Ashton Kutcher *Maurice LaMarche *Phil LaMarr *Rachael MacFarlane *Seth MacFarlane *Breckin Meyer *Kevin Smith *Jason Mewes *Alfred Molina *Ming Na *Conan O'Brien *Hayden Panettiere *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Heather Graham *Sarah Silverman *Mary Steenburgen *Yeardley Smith *Brendan Fraser *Kristen Schaal *Mindy Sterling *Jon Stewart *Patrick Stewart *Charlize Theron *Stanley Tucci *Julie Kavner *Patrick Warburton *Frank Welker *Harland Williams *Harvey Keitel *Jeff Goldblum *Edward Norton *Paul Rudd *F. Murray Abraham *Michael Douglas *Kirk Douglas *Richard Benjamin *Kirstie Alley *Judy Davis *Elisabeth Shue *Tobey Maguire *Jennifer Garner *Paul Giamatti *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Mariel Hemingway *Hazelle Goodman *Eric Bogosian *Demi Moore *Caroline Aaron *Eric Lloyd *Viola Harris *Shifra Lerer *Hayden Rolence *Dan Aykroyd *Helen Hunt *Brian Markinson *Wallace Shawn *David Ogden Stiers *Elizabeth Berkley *Peter Gerety *John Schuck *Kaili Vernoff *Kenneth Mars *Justin Timberlake *Mila Kunis *John Cleese *Jeffrey Tambor *Zooey Deschanel *Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Anna Kendrick *T.J. Miller *Bill Hader *Anna Faris *Sylvester Stallone *Elijah Wood *Corey Burton *Andy Geller *Antonio Banderas *Val Kilmer *Robert De Niro *Danny DeVito *Martin Scorsese *George Lucas *Matthew Wood *Steven Spielberg *Francis Ford Coppola *Sofia Coppola *Louis C.K. *Alexander Gould *Emma Stone *Jason Sudeikis *Billy Bob Thornton *Jimmy Kimmel *Ellen DeGeneres *Jon Lovitz *Adam Sandler *Kevin James *Rob Schneider *Jennifer Beals *Cher *Jack Nicholson *Kevin Kline *Jenny Slate *Rupert Everett *Andy Dick *Nathan Lane *Jack Black *Mark Elliot *Brian Cummings *Beau Weaver *Don LaFontaine *Will Ferrell *Patton Oswalt *Uma Thurman *Ryan Reynolds *Keegan-Michael Key *Tommy Lee Jones *Megan Mullally *Mel Brooks *Kevin James *Michael Keaton *Michelle Pfeiffer *Don Knotts *Will Arnett *Zach Galifianakis *Bill Hader *Ralph Fiennes *Siri (Susan Bennett) *Héctor Elizondo *Mariah Carey *Eddie Izzard *Seth Green *Jemaine Clement *Billy Dee Williams *Adam DeVine *Chris Hardwick *Channing Tatum *Kevin Hart *Thomas Middleditch *Luke Wilson *Dave Franco *James Franco *Tom Franco *Jeff Garlin *Leslie Mann *Brendan Fraser *Sarah Jessica Parker *Ginnifer Goodwin *James Marsden *Jerry Seinfeld *Gwyneth Paltrow *Danny Glover *Gene Hackman *Anjelica Huston *Luke Wilson *Malcolm McDowell *John C. McGinley *Joel McHale *Julian McMahon *Rove McManus *Shane McRae *Stephen Merchant *Kel Mitchell *RJ Mitte *Katy Mixon *Alfred Molina *Maribeth Monroe *Phil Moore *Ronald D. Moore *Toby Leonard Moore *Pat Morita *David Morse *John Moschitta, Jr. *Olivia Munn *Conan O'Brien *Pat O'Brien *Chris O'Donnell *Raymond Ochoa *Sandra Oh *Masi Oka *Britne Oldford *Larisa Oleynik *John Oliver *Timothy Omundson *David Oyelowo *Lee Pace *Adrianne Palicki *Hayden Panettiere *Jessica Paré *Randall Park *Chris Parnell *Shawn Patterson *Aaron Paul *Jordan Peele *Simon Pegg *Tahmoh Penikett *Rhea Perlman *Ron Perlman *Katelin Peterson *Ryan Phillippe *Chris Pine * Dr. Drew Pinsky * Roddy Piper * Scott Porter * Freddie Prinze, Jr. * Danny Pudi * Lucy Punch * Zachary Quinto * Daniel Radcliffe * Efren Ramirez * Sarah Ramos * Marion Ramsey * Jeremy Renner * Paul Reubens * Burt Reynolds * Alfonso Ribeiro * Giovanni Ribisi * Sarah Rice * Andy Richter * Ashley Rickards * Jason Ritter * Krysten Ritter * AnnaSophia Robb * Saoirse Ronan * Tim Roth * Paul Rudd * Debra Jo Rupp * Jeri Ryan * RZA * Katee Sackhoff * Bob Saget * Meredith Salenger * Will Sasso * Paul Scheer * Liev Schreiber * Ricky Schroder * Nev Schulman * Ben Schwartz * Adam Scott * Ryan Seacrest * David Shaughnessy * Alia Shawkat * Dax Shepard * Tiffany Shepis * Dave Sheridan * Sarah Silverman * Gene Simmons * J. K. Simmons * Nick Simmons * Sir Mix-a-Lot * Christian Slater * Jean Smart * Robert Smigel * Kurtwood Smith * J. B. Smoove * Brenda Song * Hal Sparks * Brent Spiner * Mary Steenburgen * Mindy Sterling * Jon Stewart * Patrick Stewart * Emma Stone * Patrick Stump * Jason Sudeikis * Marc Summers * Catherine Taber * George Takei * Bex Taylor-Klaus * Tila Tequila * Charlize Theron * Josh Robert Thompson * Lea Thompson * Courtney Thorne-Smith * Billy Bob Thornton * Ashley Tisdale * Carrot Top * Stuart Townsend * T-Pain * Michelle Trachtenberg * Triple H * Stanley Tucci * Alan Tudyk * Robin Tunney * Skeet Ulrich * Wilmer Valderrama * Jean-Claude Van Damme * James Van Der Beek * Carice van Houten * Milo Ventimiglia * Lark Voorhies * Dreama Walker * Patrick Warburton * Burt Ward * Michaela Watkins * Ming-Na Wen * Pete Wentz *Adam West *Wil Wheaton *Joss Whedon *Mae Whitman *Olivia Wilde *Kendra Wilkinson *Billy Dee Williams *Harland Williams *Maisie Williams *Rumer Willis *Henry Winkler *Michael Winslow *Alex Winter *James Wolk *Elijah Wood *Evan Rachel Wood *Matthew Wood *"Weird Al" Yankovic *William Zabka *Billy Zane *Tay Zonday Other voice actors Besides the celebrities above, many famous voice actors work on this series including: * Amy Adams * Dee Bradley Baker * Clancy Brown * Dan Castellaneta * Claire Corlett * Elizabeth Daily * Bill Farmer * Mike Henry * Andrea Libman * Maurice LaMarche * Rachael MacFarlane * Jack Plotnick * James Arnold Taylor * Burt Ward * Carlos Alazraqui * Ashleigh Ball * Rodger Bumpass * Cathy Cavadini * Michelle Creber * Grey DeLisle * Keith Ferguson * Jess Harnell * Tom Kane * Phil LaMarr * Tress MacNeille * Wendy Schaal * Fred Tatasciore * Frank Welker * Jason Alexander * Jeff Bennett * Corey Burton * Lacey Chabert * Keith Crofford * Abbey DiGregorio * Gilbert Gottfried * Roger L. Jackson * Tom Kenny * Mr. Lawrence * Rob Paulsen * Tara Strong * Lauren Tom * Cathy Weseluck * Billy West * Hank Azaria * Bob Bergen * Adam Carolla * Greg Cipes * Jim Cummings * Bill Fagerbakke * Scott Grimes * Carolyn Lawrence * Chris Kattan * Mike Lazzo * Madeleine Peters * Cree Summer * Patrick Warburton * Adam West * April Winchell Category:Television Series